¿Que es lo que siento?
by Nyra8
Summary: Llevaba ya un tiempo sintiéndose extraño, y no sabia como se llamaba ese sentimiento, hasta que Rey se lo dijo. Finn muy inexperto (no me culpen, no se por que lo veo así). Pongo K por futuros acontecimientos.


**Capítulo 1**

Después de haber estado un tiempo en la Resistencia, uno se daba cuenta de algunas cosas que él pasaba por alto.

Había vivido mucho tiempo sin saber lo que es el cariño, y desde que desertó de la Primera Orden huyendo de la Starkiller con Poe, había empezado a apreciar a las personas.

En la base de D'Qarr a lo largo de los días veía como interactuaba la gente entre sí, y aprendía observando. Desde luego, con las personas que más había aprendido habían sido con Rey, que cuando desertó pasó más tiempo con ella en Jakku, su planeta de origen, y le había hablado como si fuese una persona normal, no como una serie de números y letras. Estaba seguro que por Rey sentía algo muy especial, la quería con toda su alma, era su mejor amiga y, eso pasase lo que pasase nunca iba a cambiar. Y la persona a la que más apreciaba de todos era a Poe Dameron, él le había puesto el nombre por el que todos ahora le llamaban en la base, y se sentía muy orgulloso de llamarse así. Por Poe también sentía algo especial, aparte de que le puso el nombre y que huyó con él de la Starkiller con una TIE, al pasar los días conviviendo con el moreno entrenando, practicando tiro o simplemente pasando el rato juntos, y con Rey por supuesto, había empezado a sentir cosas diferentes que con la chica. No sabía que era, o no sabía que nombre ponerle, pero cuando estaba con él sentía que se ponía nervioso, le sudaban las manos, se le contraía el estómago cuando Poe le tocaba accidentalmente y cuando le miraba directamente se sentía como en una nube.

Pero no se atrevía a decirle nada a su amigo, qué pensaría de él. Cuando estaba en la Primera Orden había aprendido a ocultar bien sus emociones para que no sospecharan de él, a pesar de llevar el casco puesto todo el día.

Pero ahora esa barrera que se había puesto en la Primera Orden se había roto y no podía ocultar sus emociones tan bien como le gustaría. Así que pensó que quizás se lo podía contar a Rey, a ver si ella le podía ayudar en alguna cosa con todo el asunto de Poe.

Ahora la chica estaría toda la mañana con Luke entrenando, así que se encontrarían a la hora del almuerzo en el comedor y todavía quedaban unas tres horas para que se encontraran. Sin nada más que hacer que esperar decidió ir a la sala de entrenamiento físico, que había descubierto que cuando estaba abrumado le ayudaba a despejar su mente de todos sus pensamientos.

Fue a su cuarto para ponerse unos pantalones de deporte y una camiseta blanca de tirantes. Tranquilamente se encaminó a la sala de entrenamiento. Por el camino, algunas personas con las que había hecho alguna misión le saludaban y él devolvía el gesto, Finn todavía se sorprendía de la facilidad con la que le habían acogido todos, y enseguida quisieron ser sus compañeros de misiones e incluso más, amigos.

Al llegar a la sala de entrenamiento se encontró con algunos soldados haciendo ejercicio en su día libre, se encamino a una de las máquinas para hacer hombros y brazos, empezaría suave hoy, le puso el peso adecuado y se sentó empezando a hacer repetición tras repetición. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, tenía a un soldado delante de él hablándole, pero estaba tan concentrado que no se dio cuenta hasta que le dio un toque en el pie.

Alzó la mirada al hombre que estaba delante de él.

Perdona, estaba distraído – se disculpó - ¿Qué querías?

Nos estábamos preguntando si nos querrías ayudar con el entrenamiento cuerpo a cuerpo – dijo el soldado un poco nervioso – nos han dicho que eres muy fuerte y queremos que nos ayudes a mejorar.

Finn se le quedó mirando algo sorprendido, ya que esto no se lo esperaba para nada. Era verdad que en los entrenamientos cuerpo a cuerpo y prácticas de tiro eran su especialidad, incluso en la Primera Orden, pero solo había practicado con los soldados del grupo al que le habían asignado, y decía más, ninguno de su grupo había logrado vencerle todavía, aunque cada día que pasaba se hacían más fuertes y veloces.

Este… claro, ningún problema… supongo. – se levantó de la máquina donde estaba y se secó un poco el sudor de la cara – me tendréis que decir en qué nivel estáis.

Claro, claro… solo llevamos unos meses aquí así que supongo que estaremos de los niveles más bajos – dijo con entusiasmo el joven soldado, sin creerse aún que uno de los soldados más prestigiosos les fuera a ayudar – nos están enseñando ahora el cuerpo a cuerpo.

Está bien, ¿cuantos sois? – preguntó Finn.

Somos seis los que hemos venido hoy, señor – Contesto el soldado. Finn se rio internamente, jamás le habían llamado señor en la vida. Se fijó en el grupo de muchachos que estaban detrás del joven que tenía delante, todos más o menos de la misma edad. Los dos se acercaron al grupo que estaba esperando en la pista.

Antes que nada – dijo muy serio mirándolos a todos – no quiero, bajo ningún concepto que me llaméis señor, no va conmigo eso ¿entendido? – Los muchachos rieron aliviados – podéis llamarme Finn. ¿Cómo os llamáis vosotros?

Yo soy Zigor – dijo el que se había acercado a preguntar. Era más bajo que él, con el pelo negro y blanco de piel.

Milos – desgarbado, era el más alto del grupo, pelirrojo y muchas pecas.

Aledis – una chica con el pelo rizado y rebelde, morena de piel.

Me llamo Calíope – dijo otra de las chicas con una voz preciosa, tenía el pelo largo y liso con pálida piel, casi como Zigor.

Soy Elm – Era rubio y de todo el grupo tenía mejor condición física.

Y yo soy Andra – La chica tenía el pelo castaño claro y parecía que era la más tranquila de todo el grupo.

Muy bien – dijo Finn – lo primero que vamos a hacer son unas pruebas de resistencia, para evaluaros y saber por dónde tengo que empezar con cada uno ¿de acuerdo?

¡Si! – dijeron todos a la vez.

Lo primero que les hizo hacer fue dar unas cuantas vueltas a la sala de entrenamiento, por supuesto fue Elm el que más resistencia tuvo, seguido de Andra, Aledis, Zigor, Milos y Calíope. Los puso en parejas de mayor a menor resistencia.

A Elm y Andra les puso a practicar técnicas de combate ofensivas, ya que ellos eran los más resistentes, siempre dicen que una buena defensa es un buen ataque así que, les enseño como bloquear y atacar con movimientos rápidos y sencillos, enseguida se dio cuenta que eran muy buenos en esas técnicas. A Aledis y Zigor les estaba enseñando a defenderse con las barras metálicas que había en la pista de entrenamiento, les enseño la más básico de momento y estaban progresando bastante rápido. En cuanto a Milos y Calíope decidió enseñarles artillería con objetos arrojadizos de momento, tenían una facilidad pasmosa para absorber lo que les estaba enseñando, en menos de dos horas los seis soldados ya tenían los movimientos aprendidos, seguramente se volverían expertos en su materia en poco tiempo.

El tiempo se le paso volando enseñando a estos muchachos.

Bueno chicos, se acabó – dijo Finn satisfecho.

¿Nos podría enseñar más cosas señor Finn? – Pregunto Aledis con esperanza.

Ya os he dicho que no me llaméis señor – le dijo con un puchero en la cara, a lo que los demás se rieron por lo bajo – Y bueno… por las mañanas tengo poca cosa que hacer, a no ser que esté en alguna misión – los miró a todos a la cara, esperando su respuesta – Tendremos que establecer un horario para los entrenamientos.

Los seis chicos exclamaron con felicidad a escuchar la respuesta de Finn, que solo pudo reírse de sus reacciones.

Está bien, está bien, no hagáis tanto alboroto. Los entrenamientos empezarán a las nueve de la mañana aquí, en la sala de entrenamiento. Cuando lo crea conveniente os enseñaré ataques ofensivos con armas de fuego, que visto lo visto, será más pronto que tarde.

El grupo de soldados exclamo contento por lo que había dicho, y ya estaban eligiendo las armas que les gustaría probar primero. Negando con la cabeza, Finn se despidió de ellos hasta la mañana siguiente.

Cogió su toalla y se fue a su habitación para darse una ducha e ir a los comedores para encontrarse con Rey. Al llegar al comedor ya había bastante gente, así que se dio prisa para coger su comida e ir a sentarse en una mesa al lado de la pared, que para lo que le quería contar a Rey ya le venía bien.

Estaba ensimismado dando vueltas a su comida cuando noto que alguien se sentaba enfrente de él.

Hola Finn.

Hola Rey, ¿como ha ido el entrenamiento con Luke?

Bien, gracias y tú ¿cómo has estado? - le preguntó la morena.

Yo he ido a la sala de entrenamiento y unos soldados de primer año me han pedido que les entrenase, y hemos establecido una rutina de entrenamiento por las mañanas – le resumió Finn su mañana.

Eso es fabuloso Finn! Sabía que algo así pasaría algún día – dijo Rey con entusiasmo.

Finn se la quedó mirando feliz por ver que ella estaba feliz, pero poco a poco se expresión fue cambiando y se puso serio, le tenía que contar lo de Poe a ver que le decía ella lo que podía ser. Rey se dio cuenta que algo le pasaba a su amigo, y con cautela le puso la mano encima de la suya y le preguntó:

¿Qué pasa?

Tengo que contarte una cosa, pero quiero que quede entre nosotros ¿vale? – la morena afirmo con la cabeza rápidamente y le apremió para que hablara – está bien, hace unas semanas que me he estado sintiendo extraño.

¿Extraño en qué sentido?

Ya te expliqué que en la Primera Orden estaban prohibida cualquier tipo de relación con los otros soldados – Rey asintió – ahora en la Resistencia todas esas limitaciones no las tengo, y no sé cómo manejar ciertas cosas.

¿Qué cosas?

A ver, sabes que yo te quiero mucho, eres mi mejor amiga, y eso lo valoro muchísimo…

Yo también te quiero a ti mucho Finn…

Ya lo sé… pero ahora viene otro asunto – Finn la miro a la cara – También sabes que Poe me puso el nombre que llevo ahora, y es el que me ayudo a salir de la Starkiller aquel día.

Si lo sé, pero… ¿a qué viene eso?

Pues que a Poe también lo quiero mucho, pero… no sé si es lo mismo que contigo… - le dijo al fin a la chica lo que le rondaba por la cabeza – cuando le veo me sudan las manos, me tenso cuando me mira y los nervios me matan cuando me toca por accidente o queriendo, da igual el motivo… no sé cómo llamar a eso que siento.

Rey lo miro comprendiéndolo todo, Finn al haber estado en un sitio donde no había ningún tipo de relación entre las personas que lo rodeaba, no había conocido ningún tipo de sentimiento. Ahora que estaba en la Resistencia todo lo que le estaba prohibido, está permitido y no sabía cómo expresárselo a la persona que más le importaba. Ella ya sabía que Finn sentía algo por Poe, y esperaba que algún día se lo pudiese decir, pero al escucharle hablar, se daba cuenta que ni siquiera sabía cómo se llamaba lo que sentía por el piloto. Sonrió con dulzura y le acarició la mano con suavidad.

Creo que lo que sientes por Poe es amor, Finn – Le dijo. Finn la miró a la cara con duda – cuando te toca o cuando te mira, ¿sientes como mariposas en el estómago? ¿cómo si volaras? – Finn asintió, estaba que no se lo creía – Yo diría que estás enamorado de él – lo que siempre había escuchado desde que llegó a la Resistencia, que la gente se quería sí, pero también se enamoraba….

Lo que me estás diciendo es… que… estoy enamorado de… Poe – el nombre del piloto lo dijo como un susurro para que nadie se enterara. Si lo pensaba bien era verdad, pero como nunca había sentido nada así no sabía cómo definirlo – Yo estoy enamorado de Poe – dijo con más firmeza y seguridad – ¿y cómo se lo digo? Se reirá de mí en cuanto se lo diga, no creo que sienta lo mismo que yo en absoluto – Rey escuchaba a Finn y no se creía lo que decía, más que nada porque ella había visto como Poe miraba a Finn sin que ninguno se diera cuenta. Los sentimientos eran correspondidos y ni Finn se había dado cuenta porque no sabía lo que era el amor, ni Poe porque no se lo había querido decir al ex stormtrooper.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Poe entro al comedor, después de haber terminado con sus maniobras de prácticas de vuelo, se fue a pedir una bebida y se dio la vuelta para ver si encontraba a alguien con quien sentarse. En el fondo del comedor vio en una mesa a sus amigos Finn y Rey, desde lo del Starkiller se habían convertido en sus mejores amigos. Rey era muy dulce y cariñosa, y le había cogido aprecio muy rápidamente. Con Finn fue diferente, se había enamorado de él casi desde que le conoció en el Starkiller, cuando se volvieron a reencontrar en la base de D'Qarr casi se le sale el corazón por la boca de lo impresionante que estaba con su chaqueta.

Sin pensárselo mucho se fue en dirección a la mesa donde estaban Finn y Rey y se dejó caer al lado de la Jedi, se sorprendió el que no se asustara siquiera, cosas de Jedi.

¡Hola compañeros! ¿Cómo estáis? – pregunto contento el piloto.

Yo bien Poe – le contesto Rey sonriendo – te he sentido desde que has entrado al comedor.

Querida, eso es trampa, ni siquiera te podré asustar – dijo poniendo pucheros, a lo que Rey se rio sin reparo – Y tu Finn ¿cómo estás?

Yo… este… si… bien… yo bien… Poe… gr-gracias – Poe lo miró extrañado, no era normal que hablase así de entrecortado.

¿Qué te pasa? – Vio como Finn se ponía más nervioso todavía.

N-nada, de verdad – le contesto sin mucho convencimiento. Se giró hacia la chica y le pregunto a ella, sabía que se lo contaban casi todo.

Rey ¿qué le pasa a Finn?

Nada importante, solo que está enamorado – Poe se sorprendió ante lo dicho por la morena, desilusionándose por momentos, puso cara de felicidad, aunque no lo sintiera, se giró hacia Finn y le sorprendió que miraba muy mal a Rey. Lo paso por alto.

¿Enamorado Finn? Vaya, vaya, y quien es la afortunada ¿he? – por encima de todo era su amigo, y verle feliz lo hacía feliz a él. Poe noto que Finn se ponía muy nervioso y no sabía cómo contestar a eso. Aunque Rey salió en su ayuda.

Vamos Finn, díselo… - Finn miro a la chica con miedo del puro pintado en la cara, el piloto se preguntó de quien estaría enamorado como para que le diese tanto miedo. Parece que al fin cogió valor y empezó a hablar.

Veras Poe… p-para empezar, no es… una mu-mujer – levantó las cejas de la impresión – E-es un hombre – vale, esta conversación cada vez era más surrealista. Finn estaba enamorado de un hombre nada menos, eso como que le subió un poco las esperanzas – E-él está… él…

Finn, no va a pasar nada – Rey le apoyo a que lo dijera de una vez, el más joven miro a la morena, como pidiéndole ayuda, cosa que a Poe lo pareció extraño, la chica suspiró y volvió a hablar – Finn, no va a pasar nada, te lo prometo, y te digo más, si no se lo dices tú, se lo digo yo – esto cada vez era más extraño, Rey amenazando no se veía todos los días –Está bien, Poe, la persona de la que está enamorado Finn es….

¡NO! Rey ya se lo digo yo, por favor… - Poe le miro sin comprender nada de nada – ¿Nos puedes dejar solos Rey? – la morena se levantó con cara satisfecha.

Está bien, luego hablamos, si quieres… - el piloto la miro alejarse por el pasillo del comedor, se giró para ver a Finn que estaba frotando las manos en sus pantalones de los nervios.

No tienes que decirme si no quieres Finn…

Bueno… en realidad quiero hacerlo… pero, no sé cómo te lo tomaras… - Finn ni siquiera le miraba a los ojos.

Tampoco será para tanto, digo yo – Poe lo miro respirar profundamente un par de veces con los ojos cerrados, tomo valor y fijó su mirada en los ojos del piloto.

La persona de la que… estoy enamorado… - hizo una pausa que al moreno se le hizo eterna – eres tu Poe… solo espero que no te lo tomes mal… - No se lo podía creer, Finn estaba enamorado de él, estaba como en un sueño, notaba que el más joven seguía hablando, pero las palabras no le llegaban, solo le llegó que estaba enamorado de él. Vio como Finn se llevaba las manos a la cara asustado, y él lo que pudo hacer fue apartárselas para verle bien.

Finn, déjame verte, por favor… - le pidió con suavidad, el joven le hizo caso y le miro asustado a la cara – También estoy enamorado de ti Finn – empezó a dar vueltas con el pulgar en el dorso de la mano intentando tranquilizarle, tanto a él como a sí mismo.

Finn se le quedo mirando y se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando, iba a decirle algo, pero le pidió que guardara silencio con un gesto de la otra mano. Finn giró la mano para poder cogérsela mejor y le apretó con nerviosismo. Suspiraba pesadamente por el llanto silencioso, necesitaba sacarle de allí ahora mismo. Con cautela se fue levantando y se puso al lado del más joven y le hizo levantarse, todo lo discretamente que pudo lo saco del comedor y se lo llevo a su habitación.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta, Finn ya se había calmado un poco, le hizo pasar dentro y sentarse en la cama, mientras el cerraba la puerta. Se acercó al joven y se arrodillo delante de él fijando su mirada en la suya.

¿Estás mejor, Finn?

Creo que sí – contesto en voz baja – perdona por haber montado una escenita en el comedor…

No tienes porqué disculparte de nada, cualquiera podría haber reaccionado como tú.

Estaba… estoy realmente asustado ahora mismo.

¿Por qué?

No tengo ni idea de cómo manejar esto, nunca me he sentido así… hasta hace unas semanas…

Unas semanas… ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta de lo que sentías por mí?

Rey le puso nombre cuando estábamos comiendo… - empezó a explicar Finn – pero esto que sentía… que siento por ti, es de por lo menos unos meses, cuando me desperté del coma después del ataque de Kylo Ren, fuiste tú quien estaba allí. Recuerdo que sonreíste como si fuera un milagro el que estuviera despierto.

Poe que no había dejado su posición de cuclillas, posó una mano en el rostro de Finn, sin creerse todavía la situación que estaba viviendo.

Para mí fue un milagro Finn, no sé si alguien te lo ha contado, pero… - dudó en continuar.

¿Pero qué?

Cuando yo regresé de la misión con mi Ala-X y me enteré de que regresaste mal herido de la misión del rescate de Rey, me puse a correr como un loco hacia la enfermería, buscándote para saber tu condición, pero estabas en coma, y los médicos no sabían cuando ibas a despertar – le paso el pulgar por una lágrima traicionera – me pase todos los días al lado de tu cama para, cuando despertaras vieras una cara familiar – Recordar eso todavía le dolía de alguna manera – estando a tu lado en el ala médica fue como conocí a Rey, que me insistía para que descansara en mi habitación, pero… ¿sabes lo que yo le contestaba? – Finn negó con la cabeza lentamente – yo le decía que no podía irme porque estaba seguro que ibas a despertar, tardaste un tiempo en despertar, pero lo hiciste, y de esa manera me hiciste el hombre más feliz de la galaxia.

No sabía todo eso… - juntó su frente con la suya – de verdad que te lo agradezco Poe, no sé cómo se dice de diferente manera, pero te lo voy a repetir – se separó ligeramente de él y le miro a los ojos – Estoy enamorado de ti… Poe Dameron.

A Poe se le cruzó una sonrisa de lado a lado en su cara al volver a escuchar su confesión.

Te amo – Finn le miro atentamente sin entender – también lo puedes decir así: Te amo. Esto se le dice a la persona que más quieres – el joven sonrió abiertamente por primera vez, puso sus manos en su cuello y las fue subiendo hasta llegar al rostro, y susurrando le dijo:

Te amo… te amo… - no paro de repetirlo por un minuto – esto es tan… increíble...

Sí que lo es… – Poe se acercó a los labios de Finn lentamente, quería besarle, pero sin que se asustara, sabía que no tenía ningún tipo de experiencia en este campo – Finn ¿puedo besarte? – éste bajó la mirada a los labios de Poe y la subió a su mirada, así tres veces.

Quiero que me beses – susurró – pero yo no sé qué hacer, aparte de que es mi primer beso estoy nervioso cómo nunca…

Yo también estoy nervioso – rio suave el moreno – es la primera vez que nos besaremos…

Está bien… bésame Poe.

El piloto, estando arrodillado delante de Finn se acercó hasta quedar a escasos milímetros de sus labios, se recreó así un tiempo, hasta que noto que el joven muchacho le pedía más con la mirada, juntó los labios suavemente y empezó a moverlos sutilmente, enseñándole a Finn como lo tenía que hacer. En seguida se dio cuenta que Finn era muy rápido aprendiendo, perfiló la comisura de sus labios con la lengua pidiendo paso, y éste abrió la boca por un suspiro que le salió involuntariamente. Poe aprovecho e hizo el beso más intenso y apasionado, con lengua y saliva, cambiando de posición la cabeza para un mejor contacto entre las bocas. Los dos respiraban sofocadamente por la nariz intentando captar todo el aire que podían. Hasta que llegó un momento en el que Finn ya no podía más y se tuvo que separar de Poe abruptamente para poder respirar, mirándole con evidente sorpresa.

Al separarse el piloto lo miraba mordiéndose el labio inferior con deseo mal contenido, pero tenía que parar, ya que Finn estaba visiblemente sofocado por el beso.

¡Vaya! – exclamo Finn – ¡no sabía que podían ser de esta manera los besos!

Hay muchos tipos de beso, a cada cual mejor – le contesto el moreno.

¿Sí? Pues… espero que puedas enseñármelas todas… - Cada vez era más audaz este chico, cosa que le encantaba.

No lo dudes ni por un momento – Poe se levantó de donde estaba - ¿quieres quedarte aquí un rato más o tienes algo que hacer esta tarde?

Tengo entrenamiento, pero no es hasta las seis de la tarde, así que tengo un rato libre todavía.

Bien, nos podemos tumbar un rato y después te acompaño al entrenamiento ¿de qué es?

De tiro, todos se empeñan en que les enseñe como lo hago, ¡pero es que no hay ningún truco! – se quejó Finn, Poe se rio, su chico era un maquina en todo lo que entrenaba, nadie le superaba y eso le encantaba.

Tumbémonos y descansemos un rato.

Ambos se quitaron las botas reglamentarias y se tumbaron Poe boca arriba y Finn apoyado en su hombro. Había merecido la pena esperar tanto tiempo, aún a sabiendas de que era posible que no fuese correspondido.

Pero lo era. Era correspondido.


End file.
